La guerra del anillo
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Gondor trata de defenderse desesperadamente de las oleadas de orcos del señor oscuro...¿podrán Boromir y Faramir sobrevivir a esta catástrofe? ¿podrán ser los salvadores milagrosos de su reino, o sucumbirán al inminente apocalipsis?...
1. Osgiliath (parte 1)

Capítulo 1: La primera batalla de Osgiliath (parte 1)

El señor de los anillos no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad del genio de J.R.R Tolkien.

Las compañías de Gondor forman antes del amanecer y marchan hacia la ciudad abandonada, Osgiliath. Allí se reúnen con la compañía que les guarda el paso. Despunta el alba cuando llegan a los puestos asignados, y allí esperan al enemigo que saben que se acerca. Puede ser cuestión de días, o puede que ataquen inmediatamente. Uno nunca sabe cuándo aparecen los orcos. Quizá pasen de largo, piensan los más optimistas, pues ¿Quién conoce los designios del enemigo? Quizá el señor Denethor, de quien dicen que en las noches en que se ven iluminadas las ventanas de sus aposentos vigila y combate al ojo tenebroso. Sobre la colina donde se alzaba la ahora destruida ciudad de las estrellas, Boromir establece su campamento y alza el estandarte de Gondor. No tarda en llegar al galope su ayudante, Harsil, enviado con su guardia personal, las sombras, como exploradores.

- ¡Boromir! ¡los haradrim! Están avanzando por la carretera de Minas Morgul. Les flanquean hombres del este!

- Hombres de harad – Piensa el capitán preocupado – si ahora nos envían a los haradrim esta noche llegarán los orcos. Menuda retirada va a ser esta, por un solo punto, de noche, tras haber combatido todo el día y rodeados de orcos…

Y con la amarga mezcla de fatalismo y desesperanza del que sabe que la derrota final está cercana, pero que aun así se empecina en esperar un milagro de Dios, se pone su casco y parte al lugar que se ha reservado: la antigua puerta del este. Allí forma una compañía de soldados vestidos de negro, que son guardias de la torre con licencia del señor Denethor para combatir en Osgiliath. Tras ellos había un grupo de arqueros que venían del Lebennin aprestando sus largos arcos.

- ¡Las sombras a caballo! – Dispara una lluvia de órdenes, buscando en el mando del ejército disipar otros pensamientos más oscuros – Harsil, ocúltense tras ese asilo, cargaran cuando se abra el thangail o si somos arrollados. Ardivo, reparte tus arqueros entre esos dos edificios y disparen cuando el enemigo se halle a 60 pasos de nosotros o para mantener ocupados a los arqueros enemigos… ¡guardias, conmigo! ¡thangail! ¡la primera fila de espadachines, la segunda de lanceros! El resto en reserva o en la retaguardia ¡vamos!

Disciplinadamente y en silencio, el orgulloso ejército de Gondor ocupa sus puestos correspondientes. En todo el perímetro de la antigua ciudad los soldados se aprestan a la defensa, y a su espalda grupos de zapadores preparan los puestos de retirada por si el enemigo rodea todo el perímetro

-¡Ahí vienen!

Ese grito resuena en toda la ciudad como un eco retumbante, multitud de cuernos de guerra avisan de la dirección del ataque. Mientras tanto, en los restos de la puerta del este los defensores permanecen firmes en sus puestos. Ante ellos se extiende un mar de enemigos, una vociferante masa de sureños enloquecidos se pavonea ante los defensores, insultándolos y mostrándoles el trasero. Los soldados de Gondor, disciplinados, permanecen en silencio sin responder a las provocaciones; ningún grito, ningún sonido escapa de sus filas. Y entre un resonante clamor de trompetas, con un griterío salvaje, la infantería de Harad avanza hacía los defensores

- ¡Ardivol, siega sus filas!

Los arcos largos de los hombres de Lebennin desintegran las primeras filas de los atacantes, pero la masa de sureños pisotea los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos sin que les importe en lo más mínimo y prosiguen con su enloquecido avance

- ¡Desenvainen las espadas!

Apenas quince pasos separan la incontenible marea de los haradrim del silencioso thangail de la guardia

- ¡Apresten las lanzas! ¡Por Gondor!

Al unísono, las largas lanzas de la guardia forman un increíble rompeolas contra el que se abate la marea de los haradrim. Un crujido espantoso, un alarido de muerte, se oye cuando estos perecen ensartados en las puntiagudas picas de fresno. Pero sobre todo ese sonido se alza la valerosa voz de la guardia: ¡Por Gondor! ¡Por Gondor! Tras esos gritos avanzan los espadachines de la torre blanca, segando las vidas de los ahora temerosos y desorientados haradrim. Cuando sus filas, deshechas, tratan de emprender la retirada, se alza de nuevo la voz del capitán Boromir:

- ¡Lanzas arriba! ¡Guardias, dos columnas!

La muralla humana que forman los defensores se abre hacia atrás, formando dos columnas entre las que las sombras, a caballo, se abaten sobre el enemigo en fuga. Profundamente penetran en sus filas, llevando el pánico y la muerte al ejército sureño. Pero nuevos refuerzos llegaron desde los flancos y el frente y la caballería, poco numerosa, vuelve a cubierto. Un jubiloso Harsil desciende de su caballo junto a Boromir

- ¡Bien hecho, Boromir! Hoy hay más viudas en Harad…

Boromir sonrió como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo

- Nos superan mucho en número, volverán en cuanto rehagan sus filas. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros somos guerreros más fuertes que ellos

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda

Durante todo el día se produce carga tras carga de los haradrim. Durante todo el día las filas de los defensores resisten valientemente el asedio. Solo en un punto ceden las defensas, al norte de la ciudad, cerca del río Anduin. Pero el abanderado, conduciendo a una parte de las reservas, golpea a la columna invasora emboscándola entre las calles en ruinas… ningún invasor volverá para contar que ha entrado en la ciudad.

Cae la tarde sobre la arruinada Osgiliath. El enemigo ha hecho una pausa en sus ataques, momento que Boromir aprovecha para sustituir a las cansadas tropas del frente por otras frescas que han permanecido en reserva y en la retaguardia. Mientras se produce el relevo hace una ronda por el dañado perímetro defensivo, impartiendo nuevas órdenes de cara a la lucha en la noche. Ha repartido a sus sombras entre los defensores, con órdenes de actuar como mensajes. Tiene miedo de la capacidad nocturna de los orcos, ya que espera un intento de infiltración tras sus filas aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. Y cuando regresa al montículo de la cúpula, esperando descansar unas horas antes del esperado ataque orco, suenan las trompetas de alarma en todo el perímetro: otra ola negra se abate sobre Osgiliath y es más fuerte que la anterior. Boromir espera el ataque mayor por el norte, donde más cercano está el puente del Anduin al frente, así que parte hacia allá para ayudar a sus soldados. Los combates se prolongan durante tres interminables horas. La línea de defensa, más flexible durante el combate nocturno, se comba en algunos puntos, pero no se rompe en ningún momento. Los mensajeros van y vienen, portando órdenes de refuerzo de una línea, de traslado de tropas de un punto a otro. Hasta que llega un jinete al galope, mensajero del desastre inminente

- ¡Capitán Boromir, capitán Boromir!

- ¿Qué ocurre? No grites por favor, estas alarmando a las tropas

- Se ha abierto una brecha entre el cuarto y el quinto grupo – Contesta el jinete, bajando la voz – una riada de orcos está atravesando el perímetro ahora mismo

- Manda mensajeros a todos los grupos, retirada hasta los puestos de la reserva. La reserva al montículo de la cúpula, que empiecen a cruzar el río los heridos. Estaré con la bandera por si hay que organizar la retirada

Desastre. Desastre es lo que ven los ojos de Boromir cuando llega al montículo de la cúpula. De alguna forma ¿brujería? ¿Ocultos por la noche? Una columna de orcos, de esos grandes orcos llamados uruks, ha penetrado en la retaguardia y ha alcanzado el montículo. Han diezmado al grupo de zapadores que trajo consigo y que, una vez preparado el puente para su demolición, protegían el estandarte, la enseña con el árbol blanco de Gondor. Grupos de defensores, en parejas y tríos, se mantienen sobre el terreno como pueden, combatiendo sin ceder un paso pese a ser tropas ligeramente equipadas. Boromir estaba a punto de retroceder para llamar en su auxilio a las fuerzas de la retaguardia cuando un estallido blanco acapara toda su atención: el estandarte. Un golpe de viento ha extendido el estandarte de Gondor, el árbol blanco relampaguea en la oscuridad. El abanderado aún no ha caído…

Pero esa forma de luchar, esa formar de torcer el cuerpo para ofrecer el menor blanco posible al rival… no es posible, él aquí, en medio de la batalla, rodeado de enemigos, arrogante en la que podría ser su hora final… mira como mantiene en alto el orgulloso estandarte, como derriba a los enemigos que pretenden capturar la bandera. Pero el cerco se estrecha, solo quedan dos en alto, el portaestandarte y a su lado, un soldado anónimo. Un grupo de orcos se lanza contra la pareja, uno de ellos, quizá el cabecilla, descarga un golpe tremendo sobre la cabeza del abanderado que se desploma, perdido el yelmo. El soldado toma el estandarte y se planta sobre el cuerpo del guerrero caído. La sangre ha huido de la faz del aterrado Boromir. Rompe a correr haciendo sonar su cuerno, clamando por una ayuda que cree tardía. Una ira pura y fría como el hielo le insufla fuerzas, como un autómata avanza entre las filas de los sorprendidos enemigos, segándolos como el segador siega al trigo. El valeroso capitán de Gondor lucha en solitario abriéndose paso hasta el estandarte. Y confirma lo que él teme… la identidad del caído abanderado.

- ¡A mí! ¡A mí las sombras! ¡Acudan a mi llamado!

Aquí y allá, desperdigados entre las tropas combatientes, algunos hombres alzan la cabeza y abandonan la lucha. Toman caballos por la fuerza al amigo o al enemigo y galopan como no lo han hecho nunca antes en su vida, en camino al montículo, pues es allí donde suena el cuerno de Gondor. Las sombras, la guardia personal del heredero de la senescalía, acuden al llamado de su capitán, tal y como el se los ordeno.

Ha dejado caer el escudo, toma su espada con ambas manos y con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas de ira y pena emprende el ascenso, donde un solitario soldado defiende a muerte el estandarte. Descarga mandoble tras mandoble, dejando un sendero de muerte y mutilación a su paso. A medida que avanza reúne a su lado a los escasos soldados que quedan en pie. Golpean a los desprevenidos uruks, que creían tan cercana la victoria y subestimaron a su enemigo. Por fin alcanza al soldado que lucha por el estandarte y que defiende algo mucho más valioso para el: el caído abanderado.

- ¡Mablung! – La voz de Boromir está ronca por algo más que la ira – Si él ha muerto más te vale caer sobre tu propia espada, porque yo mismo te…

- Creo que aún vive…señor

La cara del abanderado está manchada por su propia sangre. ¡Aún vive! Con su cantimplora Boromir limpia la cara del caído; una brecha, aún sangrante, se insinúa en la frente, si no hubiese llevado el casco… el alivio que ha sentido al comprobar que aún vive dejo paso a la cólera, si no fuese por el casco habría muerto. Furioso de nuevo lo toma por las cinchas de la armadura, sacudiéndolo

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Maldito seas, te ordene que permanecieras en la torre!

- ¡Suéltame! – Faramir se pone lentamente en pie, limpiando la sangre de sus ojos, que le ciega la visión – Estoy donde debo estar…protegiendo a mi pueblo de las fuerzas del mal

- Sabes muy bien que los herederos del senescal no pueden estar juntos en la misma batalla ¡Vuelve a la torre!

- Déjate de cuentos, no intentes engañarme con mentiras tan tontas. Lo que la ley dice es que no pueden luchar juntos el heredero y…

Se hace el silencio entre los dos hermanos, tan parecidos y tan diferentes. Una idea absurda, imposible, se ha abierto paso en sus mentes. Que ambos incumplen la ley, pues juntos, de alguna forma, se enfrentan el senescal y el heredero.

Las sombras se deshacen violentamente del resto de la columna de orcos. Su líder, Harsil, llama la atención de Boromir, quien estaba preso aún de la atenta mirada de su hermano.

- Boromir, el enemigo se reagrupa y la brecha sigue abierta… ¡Boromir!

- Sí…sí – Lentamente el capitán vuelve a la realidad. Mira a su alrededor, haciéndose cargo de la situación - … ¡dirnaith!

Al escuchar la orden, las sombras se apresuran a formar lo que es, literalmente, una punta de lanza humana. El estandarte se aloja en su centro, a su frente Boromir y Faramir dirigen la carga. Con gritos de ¡Por Gondor! ¡Por Gondor! La dirnaith desciende del montículo para abalanzarse sobre las filas de orcos que intentaban reunirse. Ninguna fuerza de orcos puede frenar la carga de los dunedain del sur.

Boromir reúne a los capitanes para impedir lo que podría transformarse en una desbandada general

- Abandonamos Osgiliath. La reconquistamos una vez y volveremos a hacerlo, lo juro ante la torre. Permanecer aquí, donde no podemos maniobrar, es una locura. Además saben que han empezado a circular estúpidos rumores entre los hombres…tanto da…

El robusto guerrero, cansado, se pasa una sucia mano por la cara, donde los regueros formados por el sudor y las lágrimas forman caprichosos dibujos. Todos los que le rodean han combatido durante todo un día, algunos más que el mismo

- No quedaría bien que el capitán general se desmayara ante sus hombres – Piensa irónicamente

Cuadra sus hombros y eleva la voz. Imparte órdenes, nacido y criado para la guerra, está en su elemento.

- Faramir, reúne a las fuerzas que han combatido durante el día excepto a la guardia. Que crucen el puente y se aposten en el rammas echor, trae fuerzas de reserva de la torre y llévate a los heridos

- Boron, tus guardias protegerán la retirada. Tu compañía será la última en irse de la ciudad

- Harsil, divide a las sombras en dos grupos y flanquea a la guardia. No quiero sorpresas

- Ardivol, al puente. Tus arcos largos cubrirán la retirada

Prosigue durante media hora, algunas de las órdenes se corrigen, otras varían en función de los mensajeros que llegan y traen nuevas noticias. Se rehace la disciplina y el orden y el ejército de Gondor comienza lenta pero ordenadamente su retirada de la antigua capital, combatiendo.

Uruks, trolls de Mordor, enormes lobos y otras bestias demoníacas se arrojan contra los imperturbables hombres de la guardia. Inútil. Las filas dobles de guardias mantienen la formación, pueden combarse, doblarse en algún momento, pero ninguna cede ante la presión del enemigo. Ellos retroceden, pero lo hacen bajo órdenes, no por el asedio de las bestias de Sauron. En ordenadas filas se congregan junto al puente del Anduin cuando la primera luz de la mañana se asoma en el horizonte, sobre las ephel duath. Y es entonces cuando se revela la verdadera intención del ojo: desde todas las direcciones al este del Anduin, comandando grupos de hombres salvajes y uruks se abaten sobre las filas los malvados jinetes negros, los espectros del anillo.

Se rompen las filas inmediatamente, los jinetes negros usan su arma más efectiva: el terror. Los guardias son apoderados por el pánico en su forma más irracional. Un ansia irrefrenable por la vida, un deseo irrefutable de ver un nuevo amanecer se adueña del alma de los que durante un día y una noche han enfrentado la muerte cara a cara sin titubear. Los capitanes buscan reestablecer la disciplina y el orden, pero los hombres, aterrorizados, abandonan la ciudad y huyen hacia el campo. Primero de uno en uno y luego en grupos mayores deshacen las filas y cruzan el puente o se suicidan tirándose al río Anduin. Solo dos grupos permanecen imperturbables: los arqueros de Lebennin, espíritus libres que desde su nacimiento han oído la canción del mar y han disfrutado de las dulces caricias de las estrellas, el miedo no les hace mella, y la primera compañía de guardias, los custodios del senescal, se mantienen sobre el extremo del puente. Han aprestado sus lanzas y ni la llegada de los espectros del anillo podría moverlos de su lugar. Impotentes al fallar en abrir la barrera erizada de espinas que forman los guardias, los jinetes retroceden.

- ¡A mi orden retrocede, Boron! – Grita Boromir – A la carrera hasta el otro extremo, allí claven las estacas para derribar el puente

- ¿Y tú como volverás? – Pregunta Boron, el capitán de la compañía

- A nado, Ardivol me cubrirá con sus arqueros

La oleada oscura parece haberse detenido de golpe ante la imperturbabilidad de los guardias. A 50 metros del extremo oriental del puente los soldados oscuros esperan una orden. Ante ellos se destacan los 9 jinetes negros, inmóviles.

- Retírate, Boron

- ¡Primera compañía de guardias! ¡Retrocedan hasta el otro extremo del puente y derríbenlo! – Boron imparte sus órdenes…y permanece junto al heredero

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Te he ordenado que vuelvas!

- Mi valor no me alcanza para explicarle al senescal que su hijo murió solo en Osgiliath…señor

Se oyen pasos a la carrera a través del puente. Tres soldados vuelven al extremo oriental

- ¿Ya nadie obedece órdenes? ¿Ni los guardias? – La cólera de Boromir comienza a alzarse, pero se disipa ante la inflexible expresión en el rostro de Boron – Escucha, no pienso enfrentarme a esos jinetes, sería un suicidio. Me quedaré hasta que derriben el puente. Una vez que lo destruyan saltaré al río…¡Vamos, vuelve de una vez! No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo Boron, no moriré en este lugar…

Boron se despide de Boromir y retrocede junto a sus hombres, comienza a oírse el ruido de mazos derribando las últimas partes del puente. Faramir, Harsil y Mablung, lugarteniente del primero, llegan junto a Boromir. Los jinetes negros empiezan a cabalgar a toda velocidad

- ¿Por qué avanzan ahora? – Se pregunta Boromir confundido – Deberían haber atacado antes, cuando los acompañaban sus tropas

- No sé – Contesta Faramir igual de confundido que su hermano - …Carecen de equipo de sitio... ¿Para qué cruzar si no van a tomar la ciudad? Y hablando de este tema, ¿Por qué hemos cruzado nosotros? ¿Para ocupar unas ruinas? ¿Para darle falsas esperanzas a nuestro pueblo de que la victoria sobre Mordor está cerca? Toda esta situación es ilógica

- Padre quería defender el puente, no las ruinas…

- ¿El puente? ¿Y para defenderlo han traído zapadores? Espera, hay algo que no me cierra…

Ambos hermanos se miran a los ojos, tan semejantes en la nueva mañana como diferentes habían sido la mañana anterior

- ¡Los jinetes! ¡Son los jinetes negros! Por algún motivo padre no quiere que se acerquen a Minas Tirith…

- Este puente es el único paso sobre el Anduin en millas. Quiere impedir o estorbar en lo posible los planes del enemigo…

Los jinetes han alcanzado al pequeño grupo de defensores. La cavernosa voz del rey brujo se alza:

- Apártense de mi camino, estúpidos. Dejen paso libre a la voluntad del señor de la tierra media

Se cruzan susurros entre los dos hermanos

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Pregunta el mayor angustiado - ¿Por qué no ha caído todavía el puente?

- No lo sé – Contesta Faramir, mirando hacia atrás – Parece que uno de los pilones se resiste a caer

- Pues somos los últimos defensores, maldita sea. Cuatro soldados cansados contra nueve demonios…no importa – Alza la voz, dirigiéndose al rey brujo - ¡Retrocede! Tu señor no puede reclamar ese título, no mientras se alce la torre blanca ¡Atrás bestias del mal! ¡A ellos!

Los cuatro soldados cargan contra los jinetes…que incomprensiblemente retroceden. En la mente de Faramir una idea se abre paso, una idea apoyada en recuerdos de historias oídas por su madre cuando era pequeño. Ensaya una estocada, una estocada baja que no busca herir al jinete, sino al caballo. Con un grito, el jinete hace retroceder al caballo

- ¡Los caballos, Boromir! ¡Ataquen a los caballos!

Como un solo hombre los cuatro soldados de Gondor lanzan tajos bajos, buscando lastimar las patas de los caballos. Los jinetes se retiran, pero antes la oscura voz del señor de Minas Morgul hace estremecer a Faramir

- Volveremos a encontrarnos, soldadito. Pagarás el tiempo que me haces perder, te lo aseguro.

Los jinetes han vuelto a la protección de los suyos, solo para reunirse y formar un grupo compacto de caballería. Por mucho que alcance el valor y el ingenio, un pequeño grupo de hombres sin picas o arcos no pueden resistirse a una carga de caballería

- Ahí vienen de nuevo, señor – Dice Mablung - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Resistir mientras estemos vivos – Interrumpe Harsil, siseando – Soldadito

- Basta, Harsil. El puente aún sigue en pie – Habla Boromir con voz de mando – no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que no haya sido destruido. Si los jinetes negros pasan, pasarán. Pero hasta que no caiga el puente ningún orco pondrá sus asquerosos pies en la ribera occidental. Prepárense.

De pronto, un temblor sacudió a todo el puente. El último pilón restante había caído y el puente se estaba derrumbando. Los jinetes, sorprendidos, huyeron rápidamente

- ¡Dejen aquí todo lo que no sea imprescindible! – Ordena Boromir- ¡Al agua! Intentaremos cruzar nadando


	2. Osgiliath (parte 2)

Capítulo 2: La primera batalla de Osgiliath (parte 2)

Se arrojan al frío del Anduin en la mañana. La fuerte corriente les empuja río abajo, sus músculos, agotados por todo un día de combates, agarrotados por el frío, les fallan en ocasiones. Calambres, desfallecimientos, solo el trabajo en equipo les ayuda en la prolongada travesía. Cuando llegan a la orilla, mucho más al sur de los restos del puente, desfallecidos, caen inertes sin apenas poder moverse.

Mientras tanto, la lucha continúa en la ribera occidental del Anduin. La vanguardia del ejército de Minas Morgul se lanza contra un puesto avanzado gondoriano. Los defensores tratan de ganar el tiempo suficiente para que sus mensajeros puedan huir y llegar a Minas Tirith para dar la alarma.

Boromir, Faramir, Harsil y Mablung no tardan en unirse a la batalla. Resisten vigorosamente por mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que los mensajeros puedan llegar a la ciudad blanca y pedir refuerzos. Los hijos del senescal dan la orden de retroceder. Los orcos inundan las calles y los enfrentamientos son constantes. Boromir, al mando de una compañía de guerreros, se ven envueltos en una de las muchas escaramuzas.

Y de pronto volvieron a aparecer ellos. El terror y la locura los precedían y sus mismos soldados huían despavoridos ante su presencia. Vestían con grandes capas negras y yelmos de plata. No podían verles la cara, pero un miedo mortal se volvió a apoderar de los gondorianos, algunos decían que el mismísimo Sauron había llegado a Osgiliath. Les embistieron con saña y cientos de orcos iban tras ellos. Se defendieron como pudieron, pero aquellos oscuros jinetes hacían estragos en sus filas. Nadie era capaz de levantar la espada contra ellos. Aquellos se convirtió en una carnicería. Una torre se desplomó envuelta en llamas cuando Harsil se encontraba en la gran avenida. Entonces lo vio, montado en un caballo tan negro como su capa y lo estaba mirando, si esto puede decirse de alguien que no tiene cara, pues aunque no veía sus ojos sentía su mirada penetrante, fría y demoledora, que le oscurecía el alma llenándolo de emociones negativas.

Jamás en la vida pudo olvidar aquel rostro, viendo con sus propios ojos ese vacío que arrugaba su alma. Aquel ser era la muerte, la más horrenda de las muertes, era la muerte en vida, la muerte del alma. Arrojo su espada y huyo hacia los campos como tantos otros soldados. Sin volver la vista atrás, corrió controlado por el pánico abandonando a su capitán Boromir. El jinete no lo siguió, pero pudo escuchar su risa etérea burlándose de el. Aquella carcajada fue la más cruel de las heridas, una gran puñalada en el centro del corazón. Pero no se detuvo, siguió huyendo aunque oía los gritos de sus compañeros atrapados en las ruinas. La ciudad estaba en llamas y la batalla perdida, pero aun así sus compañeros no dejaban de luchar, salvo Mablung que abandonaba la ciudad por las mismas razones que el. Esa maldita presencia que allí había helaba la sangre y emanaba terror y maldad. Hasta el capitán Boromir sintió miedo…y muchos soldados se acobardaban y perdían la cabeza, pero los invasores aullaban presas del pánico, con los ojos desorbitados.

Boromir estaba muy ocupado en combatir al enemigo: les hicieron pagar cada metro que retrocedieron. Fue una matanza de proporciones catastróficas para ambos bandos.

- ¡Boromir noooooo! – Grito Faramir aterrado. Su hermano se lanzó hacia adelante impetuosamente. En los ojos de aquellos orcos había una furia que helaba el corazón. El jinete negro se había manifestado unos instantes antes, aterrando a los pocos defensores de las ruinas de Osgiliath.

Pero en aquel momento, no eran los orcos, ni los nazgul, ni ninguna otra horrenda criatura lo que más miedo suscitaba. En los ojos de Boromir ardía una locura sin límites. Cargó hacia adelante y nada podía detenerlo. Los orcos les habían obligado a retroceder casi hasta la entrada de la ciudad, y uno de ellos había herido a Faramir en un costado. Una herida superficial, pero Boromir solo había podido ver como su hermano caía. Habían sufrido muchas bajas, más de lo que él había previsto. Tan solo quedaban diez soldados para defender la enorme ciudad antes los centenares de orcos que surgían de todas partes. Todo parecía perdido. Pero cuando Boromir vio caer a su hermano, su fuerza y su odio se desbordaron completamente. El solo avanzo a través de las ruinas, ayudado por unos pocos soldados en los flancos. Igual no parecía necesitar ayuda porque destrozaba los cráneos de los orcos como si fueran calabazas. Caminaba sobre sus cuerpos muertos como si estuviera pisoteando hojas. Veinte, treinta, tal vez cincuenta orcos cayeron a su paso mientras trataba de adentrarse más y más en la ciudad. De repente, un centenar de flechas surgió desde el noroeste, acribillando a los seis soldados que habían quedado atrás de Boromir. Dos de ellos estaban atendiendo las heridas de Faramir, y quiso el destino que le sirvieran de escudo

- ¡Oh, mis compañeros, mis soldados, mis amigos! ¿Por qué murieron para salvarme? – Pensó Faramir destrozado

Entonces, sacando fuerzas de donde no había, empuño su espada y se precipito a una larga carrera a la orilla opuesta, donde su hermano y otros dos soldados que lo acompañaban apenas resistían las interminables oleadas de orcos. Las flechas no caían allí, pues los orcos no disparaban contra ellos mismos…por ahora. Pero si lograban resistir demasiado tiempo, no cabía duda que su paciencia se agotaría y lo harían sin dudarlo. Al llegar muy agotado, comprobó que la posición que defendían era un esfuerzo completamente inútil, pero de todas formas no quería entregar la ciudad así como así a los orcos de Sauron. El lucharía hasta la muerte con su hermano.

- ¡Faramir, mira eso! ¡Estamos salvados! – Grito Boromir con alegría

Faramir se dio vuelta y vio a todo el ejército de Minas Tirith, conducido por Harsil y Mablung que habían informado de la catástrofe de Osgiliath al senescal, y este inmediatamente mando a todas las tropas disponibles de Gondor para salvar a sus hijos. La caballería gondoriana arraso en cuestión de minutos con todos los orcos, salvando de la muerte a ambos hermanos. Faramir, emocionado, abrazo a su hermano mayor, llorando por toda la tensión que venía acumulando desde hace días.

- Tranquilo hermanito….todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras. Confía en mi


	3. El anillo único

Capítulo 3: El anillo único

El día 4 de julio, Faramir y su pequeño grupo de montaraces de Ithilien defendieron por largo tiempo la ciudad ellos solos, retirándose solamente cuando Boromir y sus tropas relevaron a la unidad para manejar la batalla contras las fuerzas malignas de Mordor. Lograron la victoria en la segunda batalla de Osgiliath y Boromir arengo gloriosamente a sus hombres…

- ¡Boromir! ¡Boromir! – Gritaron eufóricos los soldados de Gondor

Boromir clavo el estandarte de Gondor en una colina y desenvaino orgulloso su ancha espada

- ¡Una vez, esta ciudad fue la joya de nuestro reino! ¡Un lugar de luz, belleza y música, y volverá a serlo una vez más!

Los hombres gritaron emocionados. Boromir sostuvo el bello estandarte y continúo con su discurso:

- Que los ejércitos de Mordor sepan esto: ¡Nunca más, la tierra de mi pueblo caerá en manos enemigas!

Los hombres gritaron nuevamente, alzando, en señal de aprobación y devoción, sus lanzas, arcos y espadas.

Boromir miró fijamente el estandarte. Su cabello rojizo era movido por el viento; y, de pronto, gritó con voz poderosa:

- ¡Esta ciudad, de Osgiliath, ha sido reclamada, para Gondor!

- ¡Para Gondor! – Repitieron los soldados estallando de alegría

- ¡Para Gondor! – Exclamo Boromir contagiándose de la euforia de sus soldados

- ¡Para Gondor! – Exclamaron los hombres

- ¡Para Gondor! – Gritó Boromir emocionado

- ¡Para Gondor! – Finalizaron los soldados

Boromir bajo de la colina. Faramir busco ansioso a su hermano entre los soldados y finalmente lo encontró. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, envuelto en risas

- Bonito discurso, corto y emotivo – Dijo Faramir sonriendo

- ¡Deja más tiempo para beber! – Dijo Boromir- Jajaja

- Jajajajaja

- ¡Que venga la cerveza! ¡Estos hombres están sedientos! – Exclamo Boromir eufórico. Los hombres gritaron de alegría una vez más. Boromir lleno dos vasos de cerveza fría y espumosa y le pasó un vaso a Faramir. Mientras, los soldados celebraban.

- Acuérdate de hoy, hermanito. Hoy, la vida es buena – Dijo Boromir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Brindaron y se tragaron toda la cerveza de una. De repente, Faramir se puso incómodo y Boromir lo noto enseguida.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Boromir despreocupado

- Está aquí – Contesto Faramir amargado

Boromir se dio vuelta y vio a su padre sonriendo y felicitando a los soldados.

- Un momento de paz ¿ni eso nos concede? – Murmuro Boromir irritado

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el mejor soldado de Gondor, mi primogénito? – Dijo Denethor con una gran sonrisa

- Padre – Boromir se acercó y le dio un firme abrazo

- Cuentan que doblegaste al enemigo con tu sola mano.

- ¡No, exageran! La victoria también le pertenece a Faramir

- Por Faramir está ciudad se ve así. ¿No se te confió su protección?

- La habría defendido pero éramos muy pocos

- Oh, eran pocos. Dejaste al enemigo conquistarla a placer. Siempre has sido una pobre sombra de mi – Dijo Denethor muy decepcionado

- No ha sido esa mi intención – Respondió Faramir dolido y con los ojos vidriosos

- No le das ningún crédito y aun así intenta cumplir tu voluntad – Dijo Boromir sumamente enojado, y se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose a una habitación contigua. Denethor lo siguió y lo detuvo

- El te ama, padre – Suplico Boromir tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

- No me atormentes con Faramir. Conozco sus artes, y son escasas – Replico Denethor agriamente

Boromir lo miro indignado

- Tenemos cosas más importantes que debatir. Elrond de Rivendel nos llama a un consejo. No ha dicho aun por qué, pero adivino su propósito. Se rumorea que el arma del enemigo ha sido hallada

Boromir miro temeroso a su padre

- El anillo único. El daño de Isildur – Susurro Boromir impactado

- Ha caído en las manos de los elfos. Todos lo reclamaran. Hombres, enanos, magos… no podemos permitirlo. Ese instrumento debe llegar a Gondor – Dijo Denethor nervioso y mirando a su hijo de una forma muy extraña

- ¿Gondor? – Preguntó Boromir inseguro. La duda se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos verdes

- Es un riesgo, lo sé. El anillo siempre intentara corromper a los hombres. Pero tú, ¡tú eres fuerte! Y grande nuestra necesidad. Es nuestra sangre la que se va derramando. Nuestro pueblo el que muere. Sauron espera su momento. Arma a nuevos ejércitos. Regresará, y cuando lo haga seremos incapaces de detenerlo. Tú debes ir – Dijo Denethor desesperadamente

Boromir se sintió muy presionado; y la duda y el temor iban aumentando en su corazón a medida que iba escuchando las desesperadas palabras de su padre. Un sexto sentido le decía que algo malo iba a pasar si tomaba el anillo…

- Tráeme mi poderoso don – Susurro Denethor presionándolo aun más

Boromir no aguanto más y estallo

- ¡No. Mi lugar está aquí, con mi pueblo, no en Rivendel!

Boromir abandono la habitación contigua y volvió con Faramir

- ¿Te opondrás a tu padre? – Dijo Denethor amenazadoramente

- Si es necesario ir a Rivendel, envíame en su lugar – Propuso Faramir de forma razonable

- ¿A ti? Ah, ya veo. La oportunidad de Faramir, capitán de Gondor, de mostrar su calidad. Eso nunca. Confío esta misión solo a tu hermano, el único que no me ha de fallar.

…

Boromir monto un caballo de color pardo y contemplo orgullosamente la gran bandera blanca de Gondor que el mismo clavo en la colina. Después miro a su amado hermanito y dijo:

- Acuérdate de hoy, hermano menor

Faramir sonrió tristemente. A Boromir le rompió el corazón abandonar a su hermano, pero su padre no le dio otra opción: tenía que ir si o si a Rivendel…

Finalmente, galopo hacia la salida de Osgiliath y miró a Faramir por última vez en su vida.

FIN


End file.
